Meeting You
by Lightning515
Summary: There had to be a reason why Reborn kept waking up sore and having random pains throughout the day… right? If only his soulmate wasn't such a klutz. R27 One-shot. Soulmate University!AU For WaiiKitsune.


**Summary: There had to be a reason why Reborn kept waking up sore and having random pains throughout the day… right? If only his soulmate wasn't such a klutz. R27 One-shot. Soulmate + University!AU For WaiiKitsune.**

 **Notes: Takes place in University. Skull and Colonnello are a year younger than Reborn and the rest, and Tsuna and Gokudera are around two years younger. The prompt was "** **telepathy+mirror injury!** **soulmate AU (** **soulmates can communicate through their minds and if one of them gets injured the other will feel the pain, but the injures don't show physically)"**

 **Warning: Some cursing near the end.**

 **Unbeta'd**

 **Dedicated to WaiiKitsune**

 **Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

Reborn groaned as he flexed his sore muscles. Every morning for the past week or so, he would wake up with a throbbing head, aching limbs, and the occasional tingling toes.

He stood up, grabbing his backpack as Luce practically bounced over to him, looking smug. Their seminar had just ended and students were shuffling out the door, either rushing to their next class or on their way to grab a bite to eat.

"Well? Doesn't that sound like what you have been going through? Doesn't it?" Luce asked, clearly certain that her previous deduction was correct. And, unfortunately for Reborn, it was.

The seminar they were currently in was one that discussed the details about the bond between soulmates. Reborn had been unwillingly dragged here by Luce, who had mentioned that Reborn's symptoms sounded like what happened to those that found their soulmates.

Symptoms being random aches and pains with no cause. (Reborn was currently cursing the fact that he decided to confide to Luce about his pains.)

"Yea, sounds like my soulmate is a total klutz," he grimaced. Apparently, after one encounters their soulmate, they will feel every injury that the other obtains, with varying degrees of pain. Those with weaker bonds will feel a lingering ache compared to the injury that their soulmate feels. Those with stronger bonds, however, will feel closer to the same level of pain as their soulmate.

Unless his soulmate does intense workout sessions, Reborn is certain that they have a stronger bond. Just his luck.

"Don't forget the part with the telepathy! If your bond is strong enough, then you can communicate through thoughts!" Reborn sighed. Luce was always fascinated by the whole soulmate aspect, and once she got started there was no stopping her.

"Let's go meet with Fon and Lal for our next class. At this rate, we are going to be late." The raven stood and began making his way toward the door, only a sharp pain to shoot through his left foot. With a groan, Reborn sat back down in his chair, clenching his teeth to prevent himself from crying out. Luce turned at the sudden action and made an expression that was a mixture of smug and concern, which made Reborn scowl. Before she could say anything, however, there was a shout across the room.

"Tsunayoshi-sama! Is your foot ok? I should carry these textbooks for you!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, it's really ok. I can carry them by myself…"

"But Tsunayoshi-sama you are already injured! Didn't you trip down the stairs again this morning?"

"... ehehe…"

Reborn froze after overhearing the conversation between the two students in his class, thoughtful. It was true that the closer one is to their soulmate, the stronger their bond is. Could it be possible…?

He stood, pain in his foot forgotten as he walked over to where a silver-haired was fussing over a brunet. Said brunet was still seated, rubbing his left foot with a frown. His fingers and arms had various bandages scattered across them; Reborn couldn't help but notice that the bandages were located around the areas that were bothering him during the past week.

"Hey."

The two boys turned to face him, startled by his sudden presence. "Tsunayoshi-sama, do you know this person?" the silver-haired asked, Gokudera, obviously suspicious of Reborn.

"No, I don't." The brunet, Tsunayoshi, didn't look suspicious at all. He looked almost … curious. "Are-"

"Tsunayoshi-sama! The next class starts in 5 minutes! We better get a move on if we want to get there on time." Gokudera effortlessly gathered up the fallen textbooks, grabbed his friend's hand, and all but ran out the door, Tsuna's protests falling on deaf ears. Reborn stared at the open door for a few minutes, barely registering Luce walking up to him.

"So… was that…?~"

"Shut up."

* * *

By the end of the day, Reborn was exhausted. It was a long day with back to back class and the visit from Colonnello and Skull didn't help either. He spent the better part of the day trying to keep the two in check in the library where they were studying, which was impossible. Eventually the group was kicked out and they ended up going to Lal's place to study (he _really_ missed butting heads with the blond, but he was certain Lal wouldn't be pleased at all).

The raven sighed and shifted his backpack higher up his shoulder. It was already dark out and his apartment was a bit far of a walk but the cool breeze felt nice and the moon provided plenty of light.

He hadn't run into the brunet for the rest of the day, which was slightly upsetting. Although he wouldn't admit it, Reborn was actually kind of tempted to search the campus for his soulmate.

Not to mention the brunet was cute.

Reborn was about halfway to his apartment when a shout interrupted his thoughts.

' _HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!'_

The shout was so loud that Reborn's ears were ringing. It took a minute for him to realize that the shouting was coming from inside his head, and another minute for him to realize exactly who was shouting.

' _Are you_ -'

' _Someone help me_ - _!'_

The raven groaned, a hand rubbing his throbbing temple. At this rate, he was never going to get an answer. He could just go home and worry about this later, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. _'What's going on?'_

' _I accidentally bumped into the bul_ - _ah!'_ The next second, Reborn was cursing under his breath as his arms and legs burned, as if he had rubbed them against rough sandpaper. In the distance, he could hear some shouts.

"HIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

' _Is that…'_

Ignoring his aching arms and legs, Reborn broke into a run, rounding the corner of the building in front of him.

Tsuna was cowering on the floor, hands and knees scraped and bleeding. Towering in front of him were two upper-classmen, both of them much bigger than the brunet. Reborn cursed and threw his backpack to the side, running across the courtyard.

"Finally caught up to you! Your friend finally left you alone, didn't he? That little shit caused us a lot of problems in the past, so you are going to make up for them!"

One of them raised his fist and Tsuna shut his eyes, bracing himself for impact.

There was a thud, curses, and a few groans. _'I guess Fon's lessons about martial arts were useful after all. Hey. You can open your eyes now.'_ Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, peering through his fingers to see the scene around him. The bullies that were chasing him were now groaning on the floor and standing almost protectively in front of him was the raven that approached him before.

"You're "

' _Hush.'_ Tsuna immediately stopped talking.

' _W-what?'_

' _Let's leave before they recover. We should get your wounds treated too.'_ Reborn held out a hand, which Tsuna took gratefully. _'My apartment isn't that far from here. Let's go.'_

* * *

~Omake~

' _R-Reborn?'_

'… _What is it Tsuna?'_

' _Gokudera has work again today again and_ - _'_

' _As long as you make dinner. And tiramisu.'_

' _R-Really?!'_

' _Who knows what trouble you will cause on your own.'_

' _H-hey!'_

* * *

 **A/N: I… totally lost the plot for the prompt. It must have changed at least 5 times while I was writing it. *sigh* Maybe I'll add to this idea someday, since it was supposed to be longer than this. For now it will be complete.**

 **Anyways! This marks the 3** **rd** **year since I met WaiiKitsune! It's been a great three years and recently we just crossed some achievements~ (Seriously, that voice chat was the death of me.) Thanks for being such a great friend and let's have many more fun times together!**

 **Everyone else, thanks for reading! I will hopefully have time to continue my stories again soon.**

 **Ciao ciao~**

 **Pikachu**

 **14 January 2016**


End file.
